The Dragon Girl
by FredMischiefmanagedGeorge
Summary: Her name is Charlotte Dragon, though she'd rather be called Charlie. Charlie goes into her fifth year at Hogwarts and is keeping secrets from the marauders. Now, they're asking questions. Why is she sneaking off into the woods? What is she hiding? Why is she on shaky terms with her brother? SUMMARY SUCKS! T for safe! Remus/Oc Marauder Era (First Fanfic) R/R!
1. Chapter 1: Introducing The Dragons Den

Chapter 1: Introducing The Dragon's Den

-Charlie P.O.V-

Charlotte Dragon. Please call me Charlie, Char or Lottie, I despise my full name. Don't call me lotta or Lola. Despise those names too. Now onto the topic of my last name, a weird last name though, ain't it? Well, it's my name and stands for a purpose. We can speak to dragons. I mean 'we' by my family. May be strange to some that we can speak to dragons, but there is an insanely long tale about our family history. The tale I can save for later, I can tell you a small thing written about our family years ago though. Here it is:

_Dragon speakers,_

_Secret leakers,_

_They can speak,_

_They make the dragons meek,_

_A strong bond of magic,_

_The story is Tragic,_

_The Dragon speakers._

Yep, a strange thing to be written, our family is ancient and strong in pure-blood even though we don't mean to marry pure-bloods. Our family name has made the pure-blood genealogy book, famous wizards/witches and a few others including dragon books.

Since we are on the subject of my family, we're Australian wizards. Yep, accent 'n all! We're quite proud about it. I have three siblings. One older brother whose name is Griffin. He's seventeen, a big difference from my younger twin brothers, Dale and Felix who are nine years of age.

I'm in between and am fifteen. The only girl of the Dragon family for quite a long time, this means I'm important. Any 'Dragon girl' is a powerful witch and has some sort of 'destiny' with the dragons, whatever that's supposed to mean.

My family owns a dragon reserve here. We have every dragon and they are our best 'mates', seeing as we're homeschooled by our parents. My parents like to keep us here because of the dragons; some of our guardian dragons would have a fit that we left them. They'd go on rampage. So, avoiding that since no schools will accept having a TAME dragon around.

Our guardian dragons have a special bond with us. They cannot be far apart from us because they need to protect us and take care of us. When we are chosen by a certain dragon, we get marks on our hands. They are the tamest of the dragons since they share a human bond.

My guardian dragon is a Hebridean Black. These dragons are more aggressive than the Welsh Green. They have rough scales and purple eyes. His name is Tobalth and he is a young dragon who is very curious but strong and mischievous. I love him and he does the same.

Another reason for being home schooled is because we are very precious to the Wizarding world. Have you heard of the Dark Lord? Yea? Well, the Dark Lord and his followers are looking for more to join them and they favour the ancient pure-blooded families. So, it's not exactly looking good for me.

Only a few days later, did everything change for the three of us. A man named Dumbledore, from Britain, accepted us two AND our dragons to his school! The school is called Hogwarts and we'll be flying our dragons there to get there before the students so they won't faint by seeing dragons in the air. That would be amusing but I shall have to make a good impression on the teachers shan't I?

We'll be going of tomorrow and I can't wait! We bought everything from 'Diagon alley' in Britain. We had to calm the dragons before we left of course. I packed all my bags and am waiting for din-

"Lottie!" my mum's voice called.

I got up from my bed which I had been sitting on and ran down our stairs that was connected to four floors. I ran down the steps happily and then trotted into the dining room. The delicious food was all placed and ready to eat. My brothers walked into the dining room yawning and trying to look innocent, I knew better.

The two had likely played a prank which I helped sometimes. I studied their faces and they both looked at me. They shook their heads. This meant that the prank wouldn't affect me or the dragons. I grinned and relaxed as I took my spot.

The rest of the family came in and sat down. We started to eat and after fifteen minutes, the twins sunk into their chairs. Next a boom was heard. My parents looked around and my Dad jumped up. He ran towards the boom.

After a few minutes, my Dad came back looking tired and angry. He turned to the twins and me. I held up my hands to show I was innocent while the twins ducked into their seats.

"Rooms. Now. No dessert!" Dad said angrily.

The twins simply nodded and ran up to their rooms. I knew they had pre-planned and put snacks in a small loose board under their beds. I did the exact same thing.

Now that the twins were out, Griffin decided to start a conversation about Hogwarts, always wanted to know things, Griffin. His guardian Dragon was an Antipodean Opaleye dragon. It's a pearly coloured dragon who is named Raymond. It means a strong defender and guards wisely. I suppose it makes sense. The dragon is very intelligent and of course, protective of Griffin.

Back to where we were, Griffin was starting a dinner conversation.

"So, what extra classes can you take at Hogwarts?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. He was all about learning things; while the twins and I would much rather have fun. He wants to get a good job apparently. We already have a destined job though; it's being on a Dragon Reserve.

"Char, don't roll your eyes! It is an excellent question." My mother warned me.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"You can take Divination, Study of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies and Care Of Magical Creatures." Dad explained.

"Charlotte dear," I cringed as my mum said my name. "I hear you've already chosen your subjects." My mother continued.

I simply gave a shrug and nod. My mum looked at me encouragingly to tell them. I rolled my eyes before speaking.

"Yea chose Divination, Ancient Ruins, Muggle Studies and Care Of Magical Creatures." I told them before putting some chicken in my mouth.

"I'll be choosing all of them I guess." My brother muttered.

"All of them?!" I asked dropping my chicken.

"Yea? Is there a problem with that?!" Griffin asked challengingly.

"Kids…" my dad warned.

"No, you just don't need to be an egg-head." I mumbled.

I never backed down from a fight. If someone challenged me, I'd fight them back. My family members knew this and tried to go around it as much as they could.

My brother stood up as I just calmly watched him. Rule 1 of fighting: Never show what your weaknesses are, don't show what people say are bothering you. Clearly, he was terrible at it.

My Mum pulled my brother down to sit in the chair. I smirked at him before leaping up and taking my dishes.

"Well I'm done!" I chirped happily.

Griffin scowled at me as Mum and Dad just watched me go into the kitchen. Ah, a day in the life of me.


	2. Chapter 2: Two Dragons At Hogwarts?

A.U Geez. I didn't know how to edit the chapter so I couldn't put a disclaimer on! I'M VERY SORRY :/

**DISCLAIMER: **I am NOT J.K Rowling or else I wouldn't be here!

* * *

Chapter 2: Two Dragons At Hogwarts?!

-Third Person P.O.V-

Charlie dragged her trunk out of the house and sighed. She was leaving for Hogwarts in a few minutes and she knew she'd miss the reserve; she wouldn't see her dragon every day. There were a few restrictions about going to meet them.

Charlie walked over to an enclosure that held her guardian dragon. She opened the gate, unlocking the padlock. Charlie stood at the gate for a bit before walking in. She walked over to a den-like cave. Standing in front of it, she pulled her fingers up to her mouth and did a wolf whistle. Next, loud noises came straight towards her. However, Charlie didn't quiver in fear like most other people would. Nope, she held her ground and stood, waiting.

Suddenly, a head appeared in front of her. It was her guardian dragon, which had a magnificent purple set of eyes and navy blue scales.

"Hey Toby." Charlie said smiling.

She stroked the dragon's head letting go of her trunk. Tobalth let out a low rumble from his throat. Charlie opened her bag and pulled out a long piece of meat the size of her cat. Tobalth lifted his head and was prepared to snap at the meat. Charlie threw the meat and Tobalth swiftly caught it.

"Still have your catching skills I see." Charlie said laughing quietly.

"_Of course I do! I wouldn't have myself let your favourite dragon down, now would I?_" Tobalth asked her nudging her teasingly.

"Your right, Sapphira was feeling unhappy today." Charlie responded trying to look thoughtful.

Tobalth snorted and shook his head letting wind blow Charlie's hair back.

Sapphira was Tobalth's Mum and was gentle. She was a very kind mothering dragon but quite vicious when there was a threat. Sapphira had a lighter blue scale colour than Tobalth and was not mischievous. Sapphira was Felix' guardian dragon and loved him to bits. She seemed to care for Felix more than Tobalth himself! Tobalth though, was more of an independent dragon.

"_If that's how you feel…" _Tobalth trailed off and headed back for the cave.

Charlie frowned at him. "I was just joking Toby!" she yelled and ran up to him holding onto his wing.

Then, Tobalth flew up into the air suddenly with Charlie holding onto his wing. She screamed with surprise but then started to laugh and expertly climbed up the wing as it beat up and down. Charlie crawled onto the back and held onto Tobalth's neck.

Tobalth flew high into the clouds then, dived straight down. Charlie screamed in delight and held onto Tobalth's neck harder. Tobalth soon slowed down and flew out before he hit the ground. He slowed down then landed prancing for a slight bit before he stopped completely.

"Tobalth, that was…awesome!" Charlie yelled hugging him tightly.

The dragon nuzzled Charlie's back happily.

"_Glad you liked it._" Tobalth said with a dragon 'grin'.

"Come on, we have to suit you up." Charlie told him smiling.

"_I love the armor. It always looks the best on me because I'm the best dragon around_." Tobalth said cockily.

"Keep on dreaming Toby." Charlie said teasingly as they walked over to her trunk.

"_You don't agree with me? The pain I feel!_" Tobalth said with mock-hurt.

Charlie laughed as Tobalth grinned.

-Charlie P.O.V-

Toby was suited with the armor all Guardian Dragons received when we became one. He looked like he was ready for a battle and he was proud. Toby also had a saddle on his back with a seat strap for if I felt like falling asleep. It also had some straps to hold down her luggage.

Raymond stood by looking annoyed at Toby. The two never did get along and it wasn't entirely Griffin's or my fault either. Toby liked to trick Raymond a lot which Raymond responded to badly. Toby was poking fun at Raymond at that very moment as our family hugged goodbyes.

"Bye Mum, Dad." Griffin said.

"By Felix and Dale." I told them hugging the two. "Make tons of Mischief."

The two grinned and nodded. I felt Toby nuzzle my back.

"_Excellent Advice._" He commented.

I laughed as he looked at me with his dragon grin.

"Have a brilliant time at Hogwarts!" Dad said.

His black hair was slowly being overtaken by grey hairs which worked brilliantly with his amber eyes. My Mum had blonde hair that curled slowly out and down with sapphire blue eyes.

Griffin had golden brown locks that curled here and there with pale blue eyes. The twins, who were now holding fireworks behind their backs, both had blonde hair and amber eyes.

Me? I had Black hair that curled down my back like Mum and inherited a mix of their eyes. I had sapphire blue then an amber colour around my pupil. I loved my eyes; the sapphire seemed to match Toby's scales even though his were navy.

I smiled at my parents sadly before leaping onto Toby's back. He immediately stopped bugging Raymond and turned his neck a bit so he could look me in the eye. We both wore matching grins before I saluted my family and Toby took off.

A few minutes later, Raymond followed and flew ahead of us since he knew the way. Toby and I simultaneously sighed.

"Well, at least we'll be going to Hogwarts and you'll be able to roam the forest freely." I informed Toby.

"_And leave Ray alone. Draconis yes!_" Toby exclaimed.

I laughed and hugged him as we flew on. My parents had put a charm on the two dragons and I so that Muggles couldn't see us. The charm would come off automatically when we reached the Hogwarts grounds.

I yawned and leaned onto Toby's neck. I closed my eyes and soon drifted off into my weird dream world that consisted of cotton candy clouds.

"_Charlie…_" the cookie I was approaching said. I was just about to eat it when it said. "_Charlie, wake up! We are close to Hogwarts!_"

I frowned then felt myself getting pulled away. I tried to grab for the cookie but soon disappeared into a bright light. Next, my eyes fluttered open. Toby was looking at me as he flew. He smirked and I rolled my eyes. I had drooled on his shoulder, how embarrassing. Then, he looked ahead.

"_Hogwarts._" He said.

I looked up and saw a huge castle; it was looming over us as we were nearly fifty feet of the ground. It was huge! There were all sorts of tower like buildings attached to it. What's more, there was a Quidditch Pitch.

I had never played Quidditch; even less flied a broom since I always had Dragons to fly around

"Whoa." I muttered.

"_It is pretty big._" Toby agreed.

I smiled at him. "Yea, it's just a bit bigger than your head." I told him.

"_What's that supposed to mean?_" he growled playfully.

"Just that you have a big ego is all." I told him and laughed as he rolled his dragon eyes.

Raymond and Griffin swiftly landed while Toby and I followed close behind. As we leapt off, a few figures approached us. One of them was a stern looking woman with dulling black hair and piercing green eyes, another was a man with a big belly and grey hair with Gooseberry coloured eyes, another was short with dark brown hair and the last was walking calmly down. He had a long silvery beard and blue eyes with a twinkle in them.

The group stopped in front of the dragons and I could see a mix of fear and awe in their faces before looking at us. The man with the silvery beard smiled.

"I am the Headmaster Professor Dumbledore; this is Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Slughorn." He introduced.

Griffin and I nodded slowly. Raymond and Toby just looked at us warily of these new people. I looked at Toby.

"_S'alright they're the Professors._" I told him through my mind.

"_Well the round man is looking at me weirdly._" Toby responded with a grunt.

I stifled my laughter as I looked at Professor Slughorn who was looking at Toby with utter awe. Then, I turned to look at my new headmaster.

"The students will be arriving in a few minutes." Professor McGonagall told Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore nodded slowly then smiled and turned to Griffin and I.

"You can have a bit with your dragons then you must let them go into the forest. There is food they can catch." He said.

I nodded and smiled at Toby. Toby brightened up quite a bit. He loved catching wild animals. They always were fresher than the meat we'd usually give them.

Raymond looked completely disgusted. He hated having to catch animals himself because they had fur all over them and smelled.

"Thank you." I said happily.

He nodded. "We'll just be up the hill over there by Hagrid's Hut. Then, we'll discuss our rules for visiting." He told us.

We nodded once again, and then the group of teachers turned around walking up the hill. I turned to Toby who brought his head down. I hugged him tightly.

"I'll visit you as much as I can! That's a promise!" I told him.

"_You better. I don't want to be stuck with Ray the whole time, now do I?_" Toby asked.

"Of course not!" I responded laughing a little.

"_You can go if you'd like._" Toby said as he breathed hot air out of his nose.

"Fine! I see how it is!" I said with mock-hurt and clutching my heart.

"_Come here Charlie._" He said and wrapped his head around me doing a 'dragon hug'.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then, he lifted his head and I pulled out my wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa._" I muttered.

My trunk lifted off of his back and I smiled at Toby.

"Bye Toby!" I told him.

He lifted his head and blew flames out of his mouth before leaving towards the forest. I saw Raymond follow quietly behind and Toby glanced at me with amusement written along his face. I smiled and then worked my way up the hill with Griffin following.

The Professors were indeed waiting at the top of the hill and turned towards us. Professor Dumbledore smiled then gestured us to follow them as they walked up the hill.

"You must keep this a secret until you fully trust someone." He started. "In the day, you can only visit after school classes are over or before."

Griffin and I nodded. The first thing made perfect sense. Why would we go chanting around that we had dragons in the forest? That would put us and the dragons in danger.

"You can visit at night but must get a permission slip from the teachers to go to Hagrid's- our groundskeeper- who will bring you to the forest." Professor Dumbledore continued. "Secondly, you cannot visit during full moons because there will be were-wolves in the forest. No matter how much your dragons may protect you, it is important that you do not."

We nodded again and Professor Dumbledore smiled.

"That will be all for now, but you can follow Professor McGonagall who will bring you in for the sorting." He concluded.

"Thank you." I told him before following Professor McGonagall.

"Samson, Flynn." Professor McGonagall called.

The last first year stepped up nervously. He leapt onto the stool and sat down. The hat fell over the young boy's eyes.

After a few agonizing minutes, the hat yelled out "**GRYFFINDOR**!" and the boy trotted off to the Gryffindor table.

This was embarrassing enough; we were being sorted with the first years! Ah well, best keep on a brave face for we are on-oh no…is he? Professor Dumbledore was standing up. No! This is just too….ugh.

"As you can see, we have to transfers that have been homeschooled for family reasons. One will go into her fifth year while another into his seventh." He said. "Though homeschooled, don't let that fool you. They are outstanding duelists and perfectly capable at everything as you are."

I smirked at the first years that were now quivering with fear. Ha! Let that show them. I turned back to the front as Professor McGonagall held the hat again.

"Dragon, Griffin." She called.

A few gasps were heard as the last name was said; mainly from the Ravenclaw table. My brother stepped up and he actually looked nervous! This will be something he'll never live down. I watched with a crooked smile as my brother sat down on the old stool. Then I thought about him going first, Crud. When he was going to get off, everyone would await me because he might not have gotten into their house.

"**RAVENCLAW**!" the hat shouted. _Typical_

The Ravenclaws cheered loudly and started to shake hands with him as soon as he sat down.

"Dragon, Charlotte." Professor McGonagall said.

I scowled at my name but walked up nonetheless. I sat on the stool and looked around the hall as the hat was place delicately on my head.

"_So, you're from the ancient dragon family like your brother. You're different from him though." _The hat said in my mind.

"_You'd be a fool to think so._" I told the hat. The hat chuckled a bit.

"_You aren't too ambitious nor are interested in learning. That leaves Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. You're very loyal and brave. However, you have a better destiny in…_"the hat paused.

Then he shouted out the last part."**GRYFFINDOR!**"

* * *

If it's confusing I'm really sorry :/ but it's my first fanfic so bear with me!

I'm terrible at making name's and if I bore you, again I'm sorry...

**Reviews are accepted like Remus accepts chocolate!**

Remus: I'm not THAT addicted!

Me: Shut up! *Shoves Chocolate into his hands*

Remus: CHOCOLATE! NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM!

Me: *Facepalm*

Well Remus looks like you've been proven wrong for once!


	3. Chapter 3: The Gryffindor Dragon

**A.N Honestly, I think this is nothing like Charlie's P.O.V, but I'm tired, next chapter will definitely be way better, that's a promise**

_**DISCLAIMER:****I AM NOT J.K ROWLING SO I WON'T SIGN YOUR MUCH WANTED AUTOGRAPHS (I DON'T OWN ANYTHING RECOGNIZED FROM OTHER** **STORIES)**_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Gryffindor Dragon

-Charlie's P.O.V-

Well, then. A table to my far left has erupted into cheers and I'm hearing someone shouting to a table at the other side of the room. I'm guessing this is the Gryffindor table.

"HA! WE GET DRAGON!" the voice shouted.

Then another voice joined in.

"HEAR US ROAR! ROOARR" the other voice shouted.

I laughed to myself as I headed to what I guessed the Gryffindor table. I noticed a girl with red hair wave me down and move over to make room. I walked over and plopped myself down.

"Hello! I'm Lily Evans!" the girl said smiling holding out a hand.

I smiled back. "Name is Charlie Dragon." I said shaking her hand.

"I thought your name was Charlotte?" the girl, Lily said wrinkling her nose.

I shuddered at the name.

"I have no idea why my Mum named me that hideous name, but I'd rather be called Charlie, Char or Lottie, I despise my full name. Don't call me anything else like Lola." I explained.

Lily nodded seeming to make a mental note of it. Dumbledore stood up, said a few words about rules and such, then the food appeared. I stacked my plate happily with all sorts of things.

"You're just as bad as Black and Potter." Lily said in disgust.

"Who?" I asked frowning.

"Two arrogant toe-rags in our year and house, especially Potter." Lily growled as if thinking of an unpleasant thought. "I mean, Potter is the most annoying! He keeps asking me out but for some reason he hasn't yet and I think they're up to something. I'm quite curious as to what and-"

"Oi!" a voice rose on my left.

I looked and saw a brunette girl with a cheeky smile and across from her sat two other girls, one with golden blonde hair while the other with dirty blonde.

"You ain't gonna introduce us are ya Lily? Or are ya going to continue ranting on abou' Potter?" the brunette asked.

Lily rolled her eyes then pointed to the brunette.

"That girl there is the annoying Dorcas Meadowes." Lily said.

Dorcas leaned into me and stage-whispered, "She's just annoyed because Potter hasn't asked her out yet." She said.

I grinned at Dorcas and looked at Lily who obviously heard.

"WHAT?!" Lily screeched.

The whole of the Great Hall turned to look at her and I stifled my laughter as Lily's face turned red.

"Ah, now I know how to get under your skin." I said smiling evilly.

"What do you mean?" asked the golden blonde. "Name is Marlene McKinnon by the way." She introduced.

"Oh hi and just got some ideas to prank Lily." I said shrugging with a smile.

"You're just as bad as the marauders!" Lily cursed.

I blinked confusedly to which the dirty blonde answered.

"It's a group of pranksters which include Potter and Black. My name is Mary McDonald by the way." She said.

"Hi! Why am I as bad as them? You know, I could very well work against them!" I claimed.

Lily's eyes seemed to light up at the thought.

"Brilliant idea Charlie!" she exclaimed.

"Would you like to join her?" a girl that had shoulder-length black hair asked coming and sitting down beside Mary.

"Yes." Lily said frowning. "Why? Is that bad?"

The four other girls snickered while I slowly caught on.

"Do you like pulling pranks?" I asked.

"Why?-oh." Lily realized why they were snickering.

"The one who hates pranks? Join in to pull one?" Marlene said in disbelief.

"Tha' makes you a Hyp'crit then." Dorcas said smirking.

"Shut-up." Lily grumbled.

I laughed at my new friends and finished my dinner. My eyes searched along the table to look at the different people. They stopped on a group of boys who were smirking and looking around secretively.

One had untidy black hair with glasses that stood perched on his nose in front of his hazel eyes. I could tell that he had a mischievous look about him. He was altogether handsome for his part I could think but it all depended until we met them. His eyes seemed to light up gleefully at something the boy next to him said.

The boy next to him had mousy brown hair that was untidy, though rather unlike the bespectacled boy next to him, it seemed to not have been at least tried to be combed upon. He had cute blue eyes that were like a puppy's but yet not exactly. He was as I say, baby-cute. He seemed to have an appraisal look at the other three boys.

One of the two that sat across from the glasses boy and baby-blue boy was rather handsome. He had shaggy black hair and grey eyes which held a mysterious look to them. They held darkness behind them, one where he was wary of others around him. Yet, his smile said differently, a smile that screamed all sorts of mischief.

The last one was a pale and worn-down looking boy who had three unmistakable thin pink scars across his face. They looked new, but seemed old. I know that barely makes any sense, but it does in a way! He had sandy brown hair that flipped out and across his green eyes. The scars though, I read about them somewhere, and saw them somewhere else I'm sure of it! Well, he had a quiet and shy look about him.

Oh no! The four are looking straight at me with raised eyebrows. I shrank into my seat and looked at Lily whom had stopped talking and looked at the boys with a hardened expression. Next, Dumbledore stood up.

"Well off you trot!" Dumbledore announced and the whole hall got up and walked out.

I followed behind Lily and the first years as she was prefect with the boy that had sandy-brown hair. They led us up, or the sandy-brown haired boy did as Lily made the excuse to talk to me behind them, occasionally informing the first years.

"It's a bit hectic but you'll get into things in a jiffy." She told me.

"Cool! So I was curious, are girls and boys allowed to go into each other's dorms?" I asked.

"Girls are allowed into the boys and much to the annoyance of them, they aren't allowed up to the girls dormitories." Lily answered immediately.

"Brilliant." I tried to say it quietly but Lily heard.

"May I ask why you were wondering?" she asked.

"You just did, but I was for you know, pranks; something to kind of warn them of a new challenge." I said as I jumped over a trick step.

"Erm, well I can't do any pranks and get caught-" Lily began, but I cut her off.

"S'alright you can help me plan it but not do it." I concluded.

Lily nodded eagerly. "As long as no one finds out." She said hastily.

"No one will until you feel the right moment of exposing yourself." I replied.

She nodded and looked ahead.

"Ah! We're here!" Lily said happily pointing ahead.

The Sandy haired boy was smiling at the first-years then turned towards a painting. Honestly, a painting? What good would a painting do?

"Password?" the fat lady in the picture asked.

"_Draconis Orator_." The sandy haired boy said.

I froze for a second knowing exactly what it meant. I frowned as I stepped in after the first years.

"Charlie, welcome to teh Gryffindor Common Room." Lily said.

I came to stand in a circular room filled with red and gold banners, curtains, a bulletin board, complete with velvet red couches, armchairs and a burning fire. I was in awe.

"Shut your mouth, you'll catch flies." Marlene said looking from around an arm chair.

I shut my mouth and grinned at her. "I'm part frog though." I mock-pouted.

Mary, Dorcas, Lily and the black haired girl snorted whilst Marlene rolled her eyes with a grin. I flopped down in an arm-chair and sighed happily. Our peace was disturbed by a loud BANG! And an

"Oi!"

I looked around the back of my arm-chair and saw the four boys from earlier that I had spotted down the table. They were gathered around playing Exploding Snap and a few cards had been thrown at the shaggy-haired handsome guy.

I snickered at his 'ash' face. He seemed to hear my snicker and turned to look at me. He muttered something before all four sauntered over.

"Hello girls, who is this pretty little lady?" the handsome one asked giving me a 'charming' smile I suppose that made girls swoon.

"I don't really know who you bloody are, but I'm afraid you have a short attention span that should be checked out since you didn't listen to Dumbledore AT ALL." My voice raised at the last bit and I stood up before striding over to the girl's staircase and going up to my dorm.

I heard roars of laughter, a mumbled 'shut-up', a 'Lily will you go out with me?' and a bat bogey hex then footsteps up the girl's stairs.

A seething Lily appeared followed by the rest of the girls who quietly spoke to one another. Lily walked over to me red in the face.

"I'm guessing those were the Marauders?" I asked sitting on my bed.

She quietly nodded then looked around before sitting beside me.

"So, I was thinking about that erm, prank?" she asked quietly.

I grinned and immediately pulled out different sets of paper, ready to plan our 'revenge' on the boys

* * *

**A.n I have nothing against Charlotte, it's just she's not really into being called long fancy girly names, she'll leanr all about the marauders in the next chapter! Marauder's Promise! ;D**

**Erm, I may have made the Marauders a bit too crazy in the beginning, yes that was them shouting (James and Sirius to be exact, whilst Remus continually beat his head on the table) I might put a Remus P.O.V in the next chapter.**

**Draconis Orator- Dragon Speaker**

**Some character time! YAY!**

**Sirius- Hey Charlie, want to bet how many reviews we can get?**

**Charlie- Psh! Do I pass off a prank offer?**

**Sirius- Actually….**

**Charlie- It was a completely rhetorical question.**

**Sirius- Ok…can I ask you a non-rhetorical question?**

**Charlie- Sure…?**

**Sirius- Will you go out with me?**

**Charlie- I'm quite sure that's rhetorical because it'll only happen in your dreams!**

***Sirius is walking away***

**Charlie- Oi! Where ya going?"**

**Sirius- To sleep!**

**Me- Le Sigh**


End file.
